An Unexpected Surprise
by EternityTsubasa
Summary: After one team battle match, Dark Pit gets an unexpected surprise when Peach asks him something. Implied to be Dark Pit X Zelda, slight Peach X Pit, and a little bit of Male!Robin X Palutena. No flaming please.


**Author's Note : Hello, everyone! EternityTsubasa here with another one-shot! Sorry if I haven't updated anything in a while. Big school junk and all of that. I posted this one-shot and I was hoping to post more one-shots for the past few days, but got delayed due to (Obviously, y'all know the answer). Just to let anyone know, I'm kinda rusty from all the 'typing the fanfictions' so I'll try to make longer one-shots that this, just like how I did before. By the way, Robin in this one-shot is male because why not. That's all, by the way, got nothing to say. Enjoy! :)**

 **Pairing** **( s): Dark Pit X Zelda, Peach X Pit, and a little bit of Male Robin and Palutena**

 **DON'T LIKE THE ONE-SHOT OR THE PAIRINGS, DON'T READ OR FLAME ABOUT IT. I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANY RUDE REVIEWS AND ALL THAT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THIS, THERE'S A BACK BUTTON. JUST HIT THAT BACK BUTTON AND READ SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS!**

* * *

He was tired as he continued to walk down the hallway with the angel of light. Pit was very happy as he sung a happy music, but Dark Pit wasn't pleased. They had just gotten back from another team battle match that they both won in the match. Dark Pit was exhausted and wished that he was alone, but Pit wants to be with him. The angel of darkness wasn't happy at all with the angel of light to tag along with him. As they continued walking down the hallway, Pit continued to sing which literally angered Dark Pit so much that it would boil his rage. After 2 minutes, he finally had enough.

"We won the match, we won the match...we won the match!" Pit sang happily.  
"Will you stop singing that annoying song?!" the angel of darkness snapped.

Before he could attack, he saw Peach, Palutena, Zelda, and Robin coming towards them.

"Hey, guys! Congratulations on winning the match!" Peach said.  
"Thank you, my sweetie Peachy!" Pit said happily as he hugged Peach.  
"Well, at least Dark Pit did great for using his staff in the end," Zelda responded.  
"I'll take that as a compliment, Princess," Dark Pit replied with a scoff.  
"Palutena and I could've done better," Robin responded with a smile.  
"Yeah. But we did our best, Robin," the goddess of light replied.

The place got silent until Peach asked Dark Pit a question.

"Dark Pit, do you like Zelda?" the pink princess asked him.  
"What?!" Dark Pit replied with a quick, sudden reaction.  
"Maybe he does!" Pit chimed in with Peach as well.  
"I...I...Princess, don't be involved in this!" Dark Pit said in a panic.  
"I don't know-" Zelda said.

Before she could finish, Peach, who was lollygagging about it, pushed Zelda to Dark Pit. The Hylian princess reacted to this and tackled Dark Pit to the ground. The angel of darkness had quickly reacted to this and nearly caught Zelda, but he lost his balance and the both of them fell down on the carpet. Dark Pit had his eyes shut tight, but when he opened them, his eyes widened at what just happened. Zelda was on top of him, but she, too, was surprised. To their surprise, they had actually kissed! Dark Pit's crimson red eyes were locked onto Zelda's pure aquamarine eyes. Their cheeks went pinkish red as they continued staring at each other. Palutena and Robin were shocked to see this while Pit and Peach laughed at the perfect moment that they're seeing. Without further ado, Peach pulled out a camera and took a picture at the kiss. It honestly came out right.

"That was the best!" Pit said with Peach.  
"Definitely!" the pink princess replied.

Until then, they saw rage coming from the angel of darkness and the Hylian princess.

"Uh-oh..." Pit and Peach said.  
"You guys are so DEAD!" Dark Pit and Zelda screamed in rage.  
"We're running away again!" Pit and Peach yelled in a panic.

The angel of light and the pink princess ran for their lives as the angry duo gave chase.

"Get back here, Princess Peach!" Zelda screamed as she kept firing Light Arrows at Peach.  
"I'm not through with you yet, Pit!" Dark Pit yelled as he kept shooting Pit with his staff.

Palutena and Robin just stared at the crazy chase dumbfounded.

"Well, that was sudden," Robin responded.  
"Tell me about it," Palutena replied to him.  
"Want to go out somewhere?" the tactician asked Palutena.  
"With pleasure," the goddess of light answered.

They held hands and walked away from the crazy events that just happened.

* * *

 **Man, that was simple and short. Since when did I wrote smaller one-shots like this? I'll try to type up one-shots that are longer in the future since I'm still a little rusty about it. Anyways, if you like the one-shot, please rate and review. Thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
